Battle of the Wits: All is Fair in Love and War
by DevilWorship
Summary: Ten years later,as Kagura's life is finally coming together, all she can seem to think about is him. Now she runs into him at a club? His club? He has a daughter? So much has happened but can they stay together long enough to figure it out?
1. The World Revolves Without You

Disclaimer: I will hereby note that **_I _**do **_NOT_** own Inuyasha or any of its characters….Not that I don't want them or anything.

Authors Note: I would like to mention the fact that DevilWorship is not my usual pen name, and it does not correspond with my religious beliefs.

All chapters are in the process of being rewritten.

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

** Of Birthday Bashes & Business Trips.**

* * *

It had been ten years since she had seen him, the man who could turn her world upside down with just a look and smiled only for her. She refused to admit it to anyone. Well, except for the one time Kagome got her drunk on her twenty-first birthday. Kagome, her closest friend, was the only one who knew that Kagura Kaze had been in love with the dead Taiyokai's only full blooded son, Sesshomaru Takahashi.

Ten damn years of peace and quiet. She was miserable to say the least.

* * *

Kagura Kaze lives in a small apartment in Downtown Tokyo, Japan with her younger sister, Kanna. It was raining harshly outside but she knew she still had to make it to work at the café down the street. She left quietly letting her sister sleep in since she was to sick to go to school anyways. Walking out the door she opened her red umbrella so she wouldn't be soaked by the time she got to work. When she arrived she was rewarded with the same surprise she go every year since she started working here when she had turned seventeen. The manager was her friend's mother, Yoko Higurashi. Kagura and her sister had been allowed to stay in her home after Naraku, their father, had kicked them out onto the streets. When Kagura turned seventeen she was granted custody of her sister. After having lived with the Higurashi family for two years she decided to get a apartment so she wouldn't be in the way of the family. Being a yokai, Kagome's grandfather wasn't to happy with her staying there, so Yoko agreed it was time for Kagura to start supporting herself and gave her a job at the cafe.

"Kagura!" shouted a young girl wearing a short …..well….Kagura just decided to call it a skirt. She gave her friend the benefit of the doubt in knowing that probably every old man in the café was staring at her ass as the girl ran over to hug her.

"Happy birthday, Kagura! Guess what!" The girl spoke in a hurry, as if she had somewhere to go.

"You're buying a longer skirt! Finally! God is blessing us all! ...Well, except Frank over there..." Kagura joked with her friend. She knew that the girl just wanted to do something nice for her birthday. She tried every year. Kagura just wandered what it would be this year.

"Nope. You know that new boyfriend I've been talking about," Of course she did, hell….the girl never shut up about him. "Well, here is your chance to meet him. You see, his half-brother owns that new club you've been wanting to go to….what was his name…Sesshou...Sesshy...Sesshoto..." now she was just rambling. "..Oh…never mind. The point is that me and Sango got us three free VIP passes." That caught Kagura's attention.

"You're kidding," she said looking in awe at her friend. "Kagome your amazing! When are we going?"

* * *

"What do you mean, Sesshomaru? You have to be there…..that's part of the surprise." Inuyasha said glaring at the man behind the dark mahogany office desk. "You can't bail out now. Not when we've gotten this far. She'll be here tomorrow. You need to be here too."

"I don't have time for your petty wench's games, Inuyasha. I have a business trip in the U.S. I must attend tomorrow. I will not be here." Sesshomaru growled, his half-brother getting on his nerves. What was so great about some mortal wench's birthday celebration?

"Fine, I'll just have to tell Kagome that you'll be gone. Hell, I don't even see why she wanted your stuck up ass there anyways. It's not like this Kagura chick is dieing to meet you or anything,at least I hope not…It would be for her own damn good." The hanyou said giving up and turning for the door.

"Kagura?" Sesshomaru questioned the leaving hanyou.

"Yeah, some Kagura Kaze, or something like that." Inuyasha said opening the heavy office door. "I'll be working at the bar tonight, right?" He asked before leaving.

"Yes…and little brother, about this woman, is she human?" He had to know. This Sesshomaru bows to nobody, except for her…and she doesn't even know it yet.

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment. "Come to think of it, I don't think Kagome ever mentioned whether she was or not…Though she did say something about her jumping off a five story building just to feel the wind a few days after they met….and if she survived that I would guess she is at least somewhat yokai." The hanyou smiled. It was working. His Holier-Than-Thou, stuck up, ass of a half brother, was interested in his girlfriends friend…He won't miss the party in the VIP section tomorrow.

* * *

_I wonder what's so great about this Shi Shangri La. I mean I've heard it's great and without Kagome's boyfriend, Inuyasha, there is no way we would ever be able to afford to go._ Kagura thought as she stepped out of the shower drying herself off. She grabbed her clubbing clothes of her bed to get dressed.

As she was getting ready to put her hair up her cell phone rang. This, in some inconceivable way, scared the living shit out of her with the loudest ring tone she had. Kagura fell of the edge of her bed with that girlish squeal most of us have…and hate. After groping around on her bedside table from the floor she found the source of the racket. After looking at the screen and noticing it was Kagome calling her, she decided to answer.

"Hello?" She said as calmly as her shock would let her.

"Hey Kagura! Inuyasha stop that! _Fine, Fine, sorry. Talk to your friend._ Anyways, we're on our way to get you. Are you ready???" Kagura listened intently on their conversation….just to see if she would get any blackmail out of it. Unfortunately she didn't.

"Yeah, I was putting up my hair when my cell spooked me. I'll be done by the time you get here."

"Okay, See you then." And then the line when dead and Kagura went back to her hair and make-up.

* * *

**You're a Prisoner of My War**

* * *

A car pulled up in front of Kagura's apartment as she finished putting on her knee high, black leather, gothic clubbing heels over the glittered black thigh-high stockings she donned.

She was ready to go when Kagome knocked on her door, just as she had said she would be. At least she thought she was…then she went to grab her purse.

"Come in." She shouted as she took the things she would need from her normal handbag and shoved them into a small shiny black evening purse with a long, thin strap for her shoulder.

"I thought you said you would be ready." Kagome said walking into the kitchen.

"Wow….I hadn't realized you owned anything that wasn't conservative, Kagura." Kagome muttered in shock at the clothing Kagura was wearing. Kagura's ensemble was, to say the least…Kagome had no words for it. She wanted to borrow it sometime though.

"We're going clubbing, what else am I supposed to wear?" Kagura asked wondering what was wrong with her outfit. She was wearing a short and loose micro-mini skirt.

"Maybe a longer skirt." Kagome joked with her. "No really, can I borrow that sometime?" Kagura had to laugh at the thought of her previous picking at Kagome... for years... about her short skirts.

"Sure, but for now lets go hit the bars." Kagura said trying to stop the laughing fit that had broken out between the two.

As they made their way through the door they both got a funny look from Inuyasha, whom Kagura had seen pictures of before, but was still shocked to see had such nice _real _silver hair.

"What in the seven circles of hell took you two?" Inuyasha said putting his cell phone away, grinning. His brothers business trip was "canceled due to weather in the states" this morning so he will be at the club when Inuyasha arrived with the girls.

* * *

In the club the song Topless, by Breaking Benjamin was playing loudly. Kagura was glad to be out of the car. The leather seats were determined to put red marks on her pale legs, but thankfully failed. Kagome was dragging her to the VIP section on the second floor while Inuyasha went to get drinks. When she saw Miroku, Sango's husband, kicking an idiot off the stairs for trying to get into the VIP section without permission. Apparently he wasn't working at Guilty Pleasures anymore. When she got to the second floor she was shocked to see Inuyasha already at the table with Sango…who was, no doubt waiting for her husband to get back. After closer inspection she noticed that the man with Sango was not Inuyasha. She was about to turn around and leave when he looked up and their eyes locked.

After seeing Inuyasha's brothers attention was no longer on what she was saying Sango looked up to see Kagura. In club wear. Ignoring the strange dressing manner of her friend, Sango jumped up to hug her. Obstructing the sight line of the two. By the time Sango was done squeezing the life out (and she could catch her breath long enough rgain proper vision) of her Sesshomaru was already at her side with a drink that Inuyasha had brought up.

"Happy Birthday, Kagura." He said handing her the drink. "So, what do you think of my club?" He offered up as conversation.

"Sesshomaru?" She muttered quietly.

"Yes, I'm flattered you remember me. It's been a long time. "He replied. After offering to take her coat, this was actually a long, black, corseted, trench coat that fell to around the bottom of her five inch heels. She took the drink he offered and sipped at it quietly.

"I think we should talk, Sesshomaru." Kagura said heading towards a quiet and deserted corner.

"What do you mean? What is there to talk about really?"

"Don't be a smartass Sesshomaru." Kagura bit back coldly.

"What else do you want from me?" he retorted.

"To get you out of my head!" Kagura shouted, finally breaking. "Its been ten years, TEN FUCKING YEARS SESSHOMARU! And you just disappeared. Gone. Like it was planned."

"It was planned, unfortunately I had no notice of the fact, we moved to Kyoto." Sesshomaru retorted with his usual calm face.

* * *

**Not As Fucked Up As You Thought** **... Or is it? **

* * *

After that was said Kagura's shouting died down and Inuyasha suggested they go into the upstairs office so the bouncers could get a break from the crowd, who all wanted to watch the scene of the "Great and Almighty Sesshomaru"...getting yelled a by a small, fragile looking woman in very little clothing, most of which being leather.

Growling low in his throat, Sesshomaru glared at the men taking advantage of their low spot on the stairs and took wise to heed his brothers advise if only to get **_his_** Kagura out of the sight of the filthy drunks.

* * *

After being poked at and prodded like she was some sort of herding animal Kagura made her way into the office. She glanced around afraid of Sesshomaru pushing her into a torture room. The room its self was very nice actually. Designed off of a dark red and black the room pulled off a color scheme that rarely worked. Lights on the was gave a beautiful glow, though they were meant to be bright they looked rather dim in the morbid setting. Though Kagura did not fail to notice one of the things the two truly had in common. Sitting on the desk was a small decorative box...full of burnt pencils, and sure enough, beside it sat a few unlit candles.

"This is your office," she mumbled quietly. Kagura had also by now taken the time to examine Sesshomaru's attire. he was wearing a black button-up shirt left open over a white wife-beater. His pants were a little different from normal. Maybe it was because of the clubs setting. They were starch black TRIPP pants with glowing tripps. Wait...

"Are your tripps glowing or are my eyes screwed up?"

"Yes, they are glowing. I though you wanted to talk." he said sternly. She was finally taking the time to observe Sesshomaru himself. He had changed. His hair was longer, about to his knees, but it was still that same amazing silver. But what she notice the most was that his eyes were tired. When she looked into his eyes like no one else could, all she could see was pain and relief.

"Your right. I wanted to talk. Well actually I want you to talk. I want to know exactly what happened and why I hadn't heard anything about you until now." Kagura said in a very business like manner.

"I know I was wrong to not contact you and tell you about the hell I was going through. I left because my father had used me as a bargining chip in his merger, so that his company would not crash. Not a day after I arrived in my fathers home I was told that I was to be married to the heiress of the hair styling company that a friend of my fathers owned. I stayed with the bitch for a year when I was told that for the merger to be completed I had to give a new heir to the merged company. Another year later 'Daddy Dearest' came to his end due to heart failure. Within the week I had divorced Yura and had custody of my daughter. I took my fathers fortune and I started building clubs. It took me seven years but, on the twenty first one I decided to come home. My search for you only just got under way when the mutt found you. And here I am now, in front of you. In the flesh. The new Taiyokai and the man that left ten years ago without saying a word."

Kagura tried to take this all in but it wasn't working as planned.

"Ok, So, just wait. Freeze. You left ... to get married. You have a daughter. You've been separated from the witch for sev-" Kagura was cut off as Sesshomaru slammed her against the wall by her shoulders.

"She was a bitch ,yes, but there is no goddess nor succubus that can match my wind witch." Sesshomaru growled in her ear as he mentally slapped himself for calling her his again.

* * *

Authors Note: Well, all I pretty much have to say is if you don't like the theme of the club or their clothing just imagine it says something else there. Ten years went by in Sesshomaru's story. Hope You Enjoyed!!!

* * *

**Sleeping with the enemy**

* * *

"Your wind witch? You think that after all of these years, after you just left, that I would still beleive the 'Possesive over mate' crap? I'm not so young anymore as to fall for that crap and crawl into bed with you, Sesshomaru. After all, Kagome would consider that 'Sleeping with the enemy'." Kagura ranted while struggling gently against his hold. Red creeped into the Taiyokai's eyes, tinting his vision with lust and the desire to be dominant, yet, still above the two, his eyes showed more then anything the want to mark her and take her, here, as his own, forever.

"So now you mock my heritage, tsk tsk, Kagura you should know better," Sesshomaru's deep voice echoed in the room. "Besides, who ever said we need a bed?" he whispered in her ear, breathing heavily on her neck. Though still, in his mind, all he could think about were those filthy men, watching her skirt flare up at her every movement, from below. _Kill Them. Kill Them. Kill the bastards who dare look at YOUR woman like a piece of bloody meat! _His mind yelled at him as he leaned his head in the crook of her neck, smelling the sweet smell of mountain wind that was faint in her blood.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagura questioned as all the pressure he had been using to hold her down released.

_Slit their throats and drown their children. Make them pay for what they have done. Kill Them! _He wanted to. So bad did Sesshomaru want to go, follow his own orders, and teach man kind, that she was his, his and his alone. Sesshomaru's breathe became heavier as the temptation grew, though he knew, that to kill them would scare Kagura away. His Kagura. He knew that now would be the worst time to loose control, and to fall into instinct.

"Sessho-" He cut her off, before she could finish his name his lips crashed down on hers in a searing kiss, that she instantly returned.

"Listen and listen well," Kagura knew this tone, it was his demon. He called it his demon because it was a medium between his conscious and his subconscious or instinct. "we are leaving. We are going to go to my town house. When we get there that skirt is coming off...and I _never_ want to see you in public in something that short again."

_Ah, I understand now, the men that were trying to get on the VIP platform...THOSE BASTARDS!!! They were looking up MY skirt!. _Thought Kagura as she mumbled something, to jumbled for Sesshomaru to understand.

"What was that?" He said, just daring her to tell him no.

"I said, I'll kill them myself, thank you, then I will go to MY apartment and will where MY skirt to any damn bar full of drunken idiots that I wish to!" She stated with authority. Unfortunately authority doesn't seem to sit well with the most powerful demon in the world.

Growling rather loudly Sesshomaru grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the office with him, ordering the club closed till midnight the next night.

* * *

"What the fuck, Sesshomaru?" Inyasha said while flipping on all of the bright lights. Seeing his brothers expression, though, warned the boy away.

"I could ask the same." Said a very tired looking Kagura who had made herself comfortable in a purple plush chair, forced to wait out the next hour in silence, partially because she got a menecing glare every time she went to speak and partially because nobody really wanted to set off the enraged Taiyokai.

"Say something already!" Kagura finally shouted. "You want to keep us locked in the damn building because you want something done then SAY SOMETHING!"

* * *

**Marked With Your Pain**

* * *

_I don't understand you sometimes. _Kagura fumed inside her head while she waited for Sesshomaru's answer.

"I don't know what to say, they can leave, but, I'm afraid that if I let you go, I may never see you again."

"Wait a minute...did the almighty Sesshomaru say he was afraid of something?" Inuyasha said happily from the background...only to be sat by Kagome.

"Come on Inuyasha! We're leaving!" The young priestess shouted from the doors.

Walking up to Sesshomaru, Sango said her goodbyes as well and made her way to the door being sure to step on Inuyasha on the way out.

Miroku gave Kagura a hug and a kiss, whispered something in her ear, then, hearing the very audible growl from Sesshomaru, he to scurried away like a rather small rodent running from the big bad kitty cat.

As the two happy couples left, Inuyasha having pried himself off the floor, it sparked a very important thought in Kagura's head, even more important after that she realized she said it out loud.

"Those traitors left us alone!"

This caused Sesshomaru to laugh (AN:Yes, Sesshomaru laughing. Creepy, I know.), not a loud, hearty laugh, but instead a light chuckle that caused Kagura to turn her attention away from her once violent, and supposed to be silent rant.

"What are you laughing at?" She said blushing slightly when his heated golden gaze found hers. When she remembered what Miroku told her before his less then glamorous exit, Her blush deepened.

Moving behind the bar, Sesshomaru poured a glass of vodka. He offered the glass to Kagura, when she declined he sniffed the drink a few times before drinking the entire glass.

"Keep that up and you'll be drunk in no time at all." Kagura pointed out as he poured another glass.

"At this moment, Kagura, I would rather be drunk, and out of my mind, then sober with my thoughts still intact. And there is no better place for me to be drunk then an empty bar." He said swallowing the contents of the next glass.

"You got what you wanted, Sesshomaru. I'm here, and I'm alone with you, so why do you want to get drunk?"Kaugura's natural temper began to rise.

"Because no sane man nor demon wishes to be sober when his mate is mad at him, never mind the fact that she doesn't even want to be _with_ him." Sesshomaru said as he stood and walked around the club, flicking off all the lights. When the club was thoroughly darkened he returned to his barstool, vodka bottle in hand, the glass long forgotten.

"Who said I was mad at you?" Kagura said, mentally cursing the fact that she admitted to being his mate.

"Nobody had to say it Kagura. I can barly look at you without receiving a glare in return. It hurts, Kagura. You know it does because you can feel it to. I know you can."

"How do you know?" Kagura questioned the rather strange statement. Not the statement was strange itself, just coming from Sesshomaru.

"Because every time I take a drink I can feel you pateince wearing thin, and I can see a growing anger in you eyes. Tell me, Kagura, what do you fear of me being drunk?" He answered with anther question.

"A drunken Tai-Yokai of the Inu clan is one of the last things anybody wants to deal wi--" She mark on her shoulder burned, painfully. She could feel the pain, anger, and disappointment coming from Sesshomaru. That was when she realized she had opened her mouth beore thinking and said the wrong thing. She had overstepped the Tai's vast boundaries, and she had pushed more buttons then anybody else ever had and lives still to speak of it.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sor--" She began her apology but was cut off by the man in question.

"Finish your sentence, Kagura" He said sternly.

"I'm sorry Sessho--"She tried, and failed to apologize once again as she was once again cut off.

"I said finish the fucking sentence." Sesshomaru said with a deeper, harsher voice.

"I didn't mean it." She said holding salty tears back.

"Yes, you did. Just finish your fucking sentence, Kagura! Go ahead, tell me just how much like my father I really am." Just begining to notice the slight sting in his mating mark spark in a burning pain. He stopped growling when he realized that he had not even noticed it act up, and if was letting out enough pain to effect a demon as powerful as him...

"Your hurting me..." Kagura managed to say.

He turned so that his back was no longer facing Kagura and the bar. He saw her, with her back to him, using the bar as support and clutching her shoulder. He watched her as, Kagura Kaze, the love of his life, slid her back down the bar while holding her shoulder ing pain. The scent of salt attacked the Tai Yokai as his mate cried silently. He realized while watching her, that he had not only hurt her with the mark but with his own words.

"Kagura,..." To put it simply, Sesshomaru did not know what to do as he had not been in such a possition to show such emotion in many years. He rounded the bar and stood in front of Kagura, watching as silent tears made their way down her cheeks.

She found herself noticing the the angry man before her was no longer yelling. Looking up she found him resting on his knees in front of her. Slowly, she watched as he reached out for her hand. When she did not pull awayor glare at him, Sesshomaru pulled her tiny, thin form to his tall, limber one. He wrapped her in his strong arms and stood to his full height.

Kagura knew what he was going to do the moment he left her sitting on the black couch in his office, when he came back he had her long coat and her purse with him. With a sort of silent agreement they decided to converse over their issues when the were both sober.

Seeing as Kagome left her to her dealings with the Tai, she knew she would be spending the night with Sesshomaru. What she didn't know was that she would be spending it in his bed...

* * *

**You Lied First**_**  
**_

* * *

Yes, even after their 'oh so terrible' argument, Kagura was once again in bed with Sesshomaru, with no clothing on! Of course, it may help to know that they were on opposite sides of the bed and it was natural for demons to prefer sleeping in the nude.

After an hour of just laying their Sesshomaru gave up on the stern looks and indoor tornado. Sitting up he said her name, then sighed when she remained facing the other direction. He knew she was awake, so that meant she was ignoring him.

"Kagura," He said again, more authority to his voice this time. Still, she ignored him. Giving up on the talking, he effortlessly slid himself to the center of the bed, snaked his striped arm around her pale stomach, and pulled her to him. She gasped. That was the most sound he had gotten out of her ruby lips since they got in his car at the club, it was progress.

Leaning slightly over her, Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, leaving a trail of hot breath to fan acrossed her neck in the process.

"Kagura," He kissed the mark that he left on her shoulder ten years ago. "I remember, that on that night, you told me you would love me forever, and that our trust for each other would never falter. Do you not trust me now?"

"And I, Sesshomaru, remember that, on that night, you promised to protect me from anything or anyone that ever meant me harm. What happend?" kagura said, ignoring his question for the time being.

"What do you mean? Did something happen while I was gone?"Sesshomaru said with worry leaking into his normally calm facade.

"Yes." Was all the answer Kagura gave in return.

"Waht happened?" He asked.

"..."Kagura did not reply.

Facade broke, now all that was left of the Tai Yokai, was a worried and tempermental Inu-yokai.

"Kagura, what happened!?" He half whined, half growled.

"You left." She said calmly. "You told me you would protect me from any harm that came my way, but you didn't protect me from the pain of you leaving. You didn't protect me from the nightmares of you and... her. You didn't protect me from your pain, and worst of all, you didn't protect me from your happiness."

"Kagur-" Sesshomaru was cut off when she continued.

"How can I keep my promise to always trust you if you broke the one you made to me?"

"You don't have to, just tell me what I can do to earn it back." Sesshomaru pleaded.

"I don't know if you can, Sessho, I really dont..."

* * *

**The One That Makes You Cry the Most

* * *

**Early the next morning Kagura snuck out of Sesshomaru's home. After returning to her apartment she went directly to her shower. Having the hot water streaming over her made her nervous musles relax and she broke down. Sitting on the shower floor she cryed. She sobbed and eventually the water ran cold and she didn't budge. She stayed and cryed. Even when Kagome got there to pick her up for work and found her there, she simply could not hear the world around her.

* * *

Leaving Kagura in the shower, Kagome went to the livingroom to call her mother. After telling her mother that Kagura wouldn't be able to make it to work she decided that this had to have something to do with Sesshomaru. So she called Inuyasha. Naturally.

_"__Not that I'm not happy to hear your voice or anything, but why are you calling so early?" _Inuyasha answered, having recognized the nuber immeadiatly.

"Inuyasha... What is your brothers phone number?" Kagome aske, hoping to not have to explain to much.

_"Why the hell do you want to talk to that bastard?!" _Yup... that definatly woke him up.

"Kagura." Was Kagomes one word answer. Inuyasha swore to kill his brother then gave Kagome the number. Kagome made quick work of writing it down and dialing to talk to the TaiYokai.

_"Takahashi, Sesshomaru."_ The stoic man answered his phone.

"You evil bastard what did you do!?" Kagome shouted into the reciever, hoping to damage his ears.

_"Wench, I have no clue what your talking about."_

"Maybe if you gave a damn enough about Kagura you would let the mating mark on your shoulder tell you whats going on. But, no. The 'Almighty Sesshomaru' is to powerful to let his mates emotions effect him!"

_"What is wrong with Kagura!?" _Sesshomaru growled after having let the mark through out of curiosity.

"Maybe if you had given a damn you wouldn't need to ask!"

_"Why is my mate cold!?" _Sesshomaru raised his voice at the girl.

"I don't know, she dosn't seem to be able to hear me! And for some reason, I seem to think this is all your fault. You make her cry so much, Sesshomaru, but you are the only one that can make her feel better, too. I really, honestly, hate you for that."

_"What is her address?"_

"21726 Risa Ave."

_"Get her **out **of the cold. Now." _With that Sesshomaru hung up on her. Kagome returned to the bathroom and shut the water off then went in search of blankets and towels. Before she got back to the bathroom with the linens Sesshomaru was in the apartment.

"I'm going to take Kanna to her doctors appointment then to Sango's. Then I'm going to work. When I get off work I'll bring Kanna back. Fix whatever it is you've done before I get back." She said handing him the towels and blankets. "I mean it, Sesshomaru."

* * *

By the time Kagome had left Sesshomaru had already taken Kagura to her room and wrapped her with a blanket. He sat with her on her bed, waiting for her to warm up a bit before trying for an explanation.

"Why, Kagura?"

The question only seemed to make the woman sadder.

"I hate you, Sesshomaru."

Even though he didn't show it, the comment hurt. "I deserve that."

"Don't you even want to know why I hate you?"

"Yes."

"I hate you because your the one that makes me cry the most. I hate you because even though you make me cry so much, I still love you more then life itself."

"What were you trying to prove?'

"I don't know."

"You still don't trust me."

"No."

"I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"You have a business meeting in the states tomorrow."

"How did you know."

"Your answering machine picked up the call."

"Thats why you left."

"Yes."

"It's canceled."

"Why?"

"Because you are more important."

Kagura had no reply, so instead she just went to sleep, letting her exhausted body relax into her comfortable mattress.


	2. Life Moves On No Matter What

_**Nightgowns look good on the floor**__**

* * *

**_

When Kagura woke, Sesshomaru was no where to be seen. She fell back into he bed with a sigh, taking in the lavender color ceiling in her room. She heard the growling of hunger in her stomach and decided to find a decent meal from her fridge. Standing, she noted that clothes would be a good start as she peeled the blanket away from her now dry and warm skin. Deciding that her apartment was warm enough for hot-blooded life forms she walked over to her cherry wood dresser and opened the center drawer. Rummaging through it she pulled out a plum colored silk spaghetti-strap nightgown that reached her mid-thigh. Slipping it on quickly she hurried to the kitchen swearing that her stomach was going to eat her alive. Pulling open the door of her old fridge, Kagura leaned over to search the shelves for something edible.

As she rummaged through the wastelands that lived in her fridge, Kagura failed to hear her door being opened or the footsteps of the person who had entered her apartment.

"Woman, if you value that shred of clothe I'm sure your about to tell me is clothing, I suggest you do not taunt me so." Sesshomaru said not pausing to acknowledge the startled scream Kagura let out when he began to speak.

"I am going to guess by the way you were scavenging that you are hungry." He said as he set a paper bag and a to-go cup on her table.

Kagura scowled at him then glanced towards the cup, "That had better be coffee."

"Kona Mocha. Hot and Blended with an extra shot and whip cream. Just like you used to get. Your tastes have not changed I assume." Sesshomaru replied confidently.

"Not in the least. The bag?" She pried as she took the coffee, glancing at it curiously and smelling it.

"Raspberry Danish. Quit acting like I would poison you and drink your coffee." He jabbed, feeling discontent that she would distrust him with something so simple as coffee.

Kagura glared but took a sip of her coffee. Satisfied it wouldn't kill her, she took it and the danish and sat at the table. "You went to the cafe."

"I did." Sesshomaru said, his discontent growing with rememberance of what had been said to him.

Kagura felt the sharp twing in her shoulder and put a hand over her mating mark then quickly removed it, not wanting Sesshomaru to notice.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid with the little time I had with you I never learned to control my emotions that flow through the mark." He said as he took a seat next to her in her kitchen.

"I've noticed. I guess Keade told you."

"I don't want you to work anymore." Sesshomaru said calmly, prepairing himself for the battle ahead.

There was silece for a moment. The calm before the storm. She got up and quietly through the empty paper bag in the trash. "You... don't _want_ me to _work_ anymore."

He nodded, about to speak. "I--"

Kagura cut him off, "Like hell! I was fine before you came back and I assure you nothing has changed. I can still take care of myself."

"I hardly call collapsing in the floor _fine_!" Sesshomaru raged, standing from his seat, knocking the chair over in the process.

As if on que the mark on Kaguras shoulder flared in pain and she fell. Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the ground only to find that she had passed out.


	3. AN

I'm doing six part chapters now. Part one of chapter 2 is up. I'll inform you of new updates with an authors note.

Love,

DevilWorship


End file.
